An electronic device such as cell phone typically includes a internal rechargeable battery to allow portability. Selecting a suitable battery charger typically requires that one make a compromise between particular advantages and disadvantages present in each type of charger. For example, a switching mode battery charger can operate efficiently and charge the battery relatively quickly, but can produce interference resulting in noise during operation of the device. A linear mode battery charger is considerably less efficient than a switching mode battery charger, and therefore may be unable to charge the battery quickly without overheating the charger. However, a linear mode battery charger typically does not introduce interference.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.